Gustav's Girl
by zomgitscassi
Summary: Gustav Schafer, of Tokio Hotel, is feeling underestimated in the band. Then, when an unexpected interviewer comes, will love be in the air for all the boys? Or will Gustav be left heartbroken while everyone else parties? Bad summary, good story! Gu/OOC.
1. First Sighting

**A/N: Hey there all ya'll in Fanfiction Land! I am Cassadi :D So far I have only written Twilight Fanfictions, soo this is my very first Tokio Hotel one :D I just guessed on the category because they dont have like Music or People haha. If I make ANYONE out of character, pleassse tell me because I only know what I see in interviews and such. Oh and I am not German, the only German I know is Haupstache Alles Geht Scief, and I think thats wrong too, so I beg you to tell me if I mispell or just butcher a phrase because I am using an online translator LOL. **

**Now, this is my selfish fanfiction. I promised myself I would never base a character on myself, but I finally caved. In reality I'm 14, but since Gusti's almost 21 thats kinda illegal, so I made myself 18, and him still nearly 21. LOL. The character Cassadi *wow I really had to specify that lol* is completely based off me, all of her responses to Gustav are the same responses I think I would have if these conversations every took place. *as I said, horribly selfish fanfic***

**And now, if you look down *feels like a tour guide lol* you'll see some lyrics in italic. I will not guarentee a song for every chapter, but this song is what inspired me to write this fanfiction, so it seemed appropriate. I listen to very weird bands so chances are you probably won't even know half the songs I choose. I am open to usi Tokio Hotel songs, but only if they exemplify the chappie.**

**I think this is my longest AN ever so I am going to stop myself before you get bored :D ENJOY!!!**

_I wanna be there when you wish upon a star_

_I wanna tell you how beautiful you are_

_I never thought we would feel this way_

_Oh pretty lady I'm here to stay_

I'll Be There, Green Eyed Stare

Gustav's Girl: Chapter 1: First Sighting

**Gustav's POV**

Guten Tag… I am Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schafer, drummer of Tokio Hotel.

Bill, Tom, Georg, and I usually get along well, despite the occasional sibling rivalry. But today, we all just snapped.

We were practicing for our new tour for the album _Reset_ and all of sudden, everyone disagreed. Bill wanted to have fire shooting out at the beginning of the performance, Tom at the end, and Georg not at all; the chump is scared of fire. I had no opinion, and always, no one even asked if I did.

I really don't mind being the 'quiet' one, what I mind are those hideous t-shirts with pictures of me and text saying 'He's in the band???' Yes, I am in the band!!! Sure, I am not the on with the insanely tall hair. Or the one who's gangster and a player. Or the 'sexy' one with the biceps? But I'm Gustav!!!

We all decided to take five, and cool off in our dressing rooms. Bill and Tom had to prepare for an interview and Georg for a family event. While I would just go put my headphones in a play some songs.

I opened the door to my same old navy blue dressing room, and something was different. For one, all my hats were out of order. Unlike Tom, I collect hats for fun, not to show how many one-night stands I have had. Which is zero, by the way. And Tom will never let me forget it. And, my favorite black cap was on the head of a blonde girl whose back was facing me.

"Um. Hello?" I used my limited English vocabulary.

"Oh! Sorry! Hi!" She turned to face me and my heart skipped a couple beats. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked about eighteen, but her height made you question it, she was a few inches taller than my 5 foot 7 inches. She was in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a plain black tee with a name of a band I never heard of that hugged her body beautifully, and black ballet flats. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of blonde, but not the fake died kind, the kind like she spent a lot of time in the sun. Her eyes were intoxicating; one was a lovely pale blue, and the other a sage green. I forgot how to speak for a moment.

"Uh… I'm Gustav." I choked out.

"I know." She laughed, but it sounded like bells. Oh how I wanted to hear her laugh again. "I'm Cassadi, from _Seventeen_ magazine?" Cassadi. What an amazing name...

Wait. _Seventeen_ magazine? Damn! I completely spaced about an interview I had.

"Oh! Right. Of course! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

"No biggie. I entertained myself." She smiled and laughed, as she pointed to my caps.

I couldn't help but laugh along. Cassadi... she was so amazing. And perfect.

"So... should we start?" She asked.

"Um. Sure, but first, how bout we make a deal?" I wanted to know every detail of her life.

"What kind of deal?" Her eyes narrowed playfully.

"Any question you ask me, you have to answer as well."

"Seems easy enough." She held out her pinky finger, and I looked at her perplexed.

"I pinky swear?" Cassadi said, as though it was normal to do such a thing. I kept my expression.

"Don't tell me you've never pinky sworn!!" She seemed as though I'd just told her I'd never breathed before.

"I haven't. What is it?"

"Well. It's like a normal swear, but you interlock your pinkies. Most people stop doing it when they're like eight, but I never did. Oh and my rule is that if you break the swear, the other person gets to cut off your pinky." She started to blush, and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Hmm. Ever take anybody up on that?" I questioned

"Nope. People are too afraid they'll be the first." She grinned again. Man, she smiled a lot. And every time she did, my heart stopped.

"Okay." I held out my pinky for her. She interlocked hers with it, and an electric current ran through me. Her mouth opened to gasp for air, so I think she might have felt it too.

"Right. Um. So. Where were we?" She asked, still stunned.

"First question?" I reminded her. Man, she was so beautiful.

"Of course. So. What is your life motto?" Cassadi inquired.

"Haupstache alles geht scief." I answered automatically, forgetting she might not know what it translates to. "Or –"

"As long as everything goes wrong." She interrupted with a grin.

"You speak German?" I asked stunned

"Just a couple of phrases, my friend taught me when we went there for her thirteenth birthday." She explained simply.

"And your motto…?" I wasn't about to forget our deal

"Leben Sie Jede Sekunde." Cassadi said in flawless German.

"Live Every Second…" I sang part of the chorus to my favorite song off our last album. Next to Bill, I was the best singer in the band, but I didn't enjoy admitting it.

She smiled so widely when I sang, I wanted to sing forever if it made her smile like that.

"Ya. So. Best friends ever?" She asked her next question.

"Bill, Tom, and Georg. Yours?"

"Wendi and Amanda. Favorite band?" We had begun to flow through all the questions quickly; I wondered how she was keeping track of all my answers.

"Metallica. How are you keeping track of the answers?" I asked

"Oh." She pulled a small voice recorder out of her pants pocket that had the red light on, indicating it was recording.

"Ah. And your favorite group?" As I reminded her, she said something illegible under her breath that sounded like a string of profanities.

"Oh don't tell me it's someone awful like Brittany Spears or The Backstreet Boys?" I inquired skeptically.

"No no… I'm positive you like them, it's just horrify to admit to you…" She clarified, again while blushing.

"We made a deal. Now how do you think your pinky is gonna react to the news?" I brought up that strange pinky promise again. Which made her laugh uncontrollably for about a minute, and then she acquired the hiccups. Which sent me into a fit of giggles.

"Stop laughing!" She yelled as she began laughing again. I came to a quick stop and stared at her as if to say "why?"

"Sorry but when other people start laughing it makes me laugh…." The woman of my dreams explained.

"No problem. So, favorite band?" I reminded her.

"Tokio Hotel." She finally admitted. I was stunned. Why would a girl like her listen to our music?

"You're joking." She shook her head. "Then why would you wear a T-shirt for… Hey Monday to interview me?"

"Amanda said I would look like a noob." Cassadi told me simply, in a 'you should know that' tone.

"A noob?" I questioned.

"It's her made-up word for dork, loser, geek, etc."

"Ah. Well I think you would have looked beautiful in it." I told her truthfully, causing her to blush again.

"Let's get back to the interview… Uh… Celebrity crush?"

"Don't have one." Honestly, I didn't. None of the celebrities appealed to me in that way.

"Come on you have to like _somebody_." She prodded.

I really didn't. I mean there was this girl I saw in an American fashion magazine for something called Rue21, but I didn't know her name or anything about her. Just that she was amazingly beautiful and a little bit younger than myself at the time.

"Well, there was this one girl I looked at a picture of in an American fashion magazine for some store called Rue21, but I don't know her name or anything." I explained. Her face became suddenly thoughtful.

"How long ago was that?"

"Maybe two years?" I didn't remember exactly… we were about to celebrate Bill and Tom's eighteenth birthday so nearly two years.

"Was she wearing a denim skirt with hot pink legging and a purple cut off belly-button shirt?" Okay, _Twilight Zone_ moment. How did she know that?!??!?!?

"Um, ya, actually she was. How'd you know?"

"Because. I loved that t-shirt so much I asked to steal it from them!" Then it clicked, the eyes, the hair, she was the model I liked!

"No way." I said disbelieving. "Wait, so, I'm getting interviewed by a celebrity?"

"Far from it. My dad made me stop modeling a little after that, so I work at my favorite magazine and get to work with celebrities everyday."

"Oh. Your celebrity crush, miss model?" I joked.

"Um, I don't think my editor will like me answering all these questions, let's just stick to you." She said, trying to avoid the question.

"No, no, no. Pinky won't like being decapitated now will he?" I joked, man it was so easy to be myself around her.

"Really, Gustav? You're actually going to make me answer?" She sounded disappointed, which made me angry at myself for making her do something she didn't want to.

"Or you could just let me ask some questions about him?" I considered, making her look thoughtful again.

"Shoot." She said, which I think was an American phrase meaning go, so I asked my first question.

"What is he famous for?"

"Music." She answered automatically. That somewhat narrows it down…

"Rock, pop, alternative?" I asked the first three genres that popped into my head.

"My iTunes says their pop, but I consider them alternative rock."

Hmmm. That was better, but not good enough. What could I use to narrow it down more? I mean, this was the woman of my dreams and if she had a crush on a celebrity I needed to know who.

"Was he born in or out of the country?" I randomly thought of. THAT would hopefully narrow it down some more…

Then I thought, what if it is Bill, Tom, or even Georg? I would hate them, but still love them like brothers at the same time. I mean, really, who has the most girl fans? Bill. Then Tom. Then Georg. Then, all the way at the end, me.

"Out of…" Cassadi said while blushing.

"Will you tell me what country?"

She thought for a moment, and then caved. "Germany."

Bill. It has to be.

"Lemme guess," I paused for dramatic effect and a look of fear and anxiety wiped across her face, "Bill."

"EW!!!!!" She pretended to gag in a humorous way, causing me to laugh again. This is the most I have laughed in a long, long, time.

"Well, what other German musicians are there?"

"Hmmm. He plays the drums?" She through out there.

She looked as though to gauge my reaction to some horrific news, like she was a doctor who just told me my parents died or something. It hadn't clicked yet.

Then it finally did.

I PLAY DRUMS! I WAS BORN IN GERMANY! I AM A (SEMI) FAMOUS MUSCIAN!!!

I think my face gave away that I knew who she was talking about, because then her face became saddened.

"Sorry, I knew I should have asked my boss to send Wendi. I'll get out of your hair now…" She started to walk out of my dressing room.

When she said that, it was like my heart broke into a trillion small little pieces right then and there.

"No!" I said almost too enthusiastically, and pulled her back around to face me. Unfortunately, she was lighter than I expected so I pulled her only inches away from my face.

Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever, and slowly, our faces moved toward each other. Then, when they were less than an inch apart, our eyes still locked, Tom came barging into the room.

"Gustav!!! We're gonna try rehearsing again!!!" He yelled, because he thought I would be listening to my iPod, not almost kissing the girl of my dreams.

Both our faces shot back in shock at another person's presence. Not fast enough though, because Tom got his, as he called it, 'dirty look on'??

"Oh oh. Who do we have here? And I thought little Klaus would never get a groupie…" Man, I loved Tom and all, but he could be a jerk sometimes without knowing it.

"She's not a groupie." I nearly growled at him. I hated when he used my middle name, it'd be like me calling him… damn him and Bill for not having embarrassing middle names! Or middle names at all for that matter.

"Um. Sorry. I'm Cassadi, from _Seventeen _magazine. I was just interviewing Gustav for September's issue." She explained.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Interviewing?" He held up air quotes around the word 'interviewing' and I wanted to slap his dreadlock head.

"Tom. I'll be there in a minute. You can leave now." I dismissed him.

Then, Cassadi turned back to me, and Tom mouthed 'TELL ME EVERYTHING LATER MY LITTLE VIRGIN BOY!!!' as he walked out the door. He believes that sex is the answer to every question, as long as any girl over the age of eighteen is asking that is. And he would never let me live down the fact that I was the only virgin in the group.

"I should let you go rehearse. Don't want you guys to mess up on account of me…" No! I didn't want her to leave.

"You could stay and watch you know…" I suggested

"Really?" Her face lit up, and then fell right back down, "I'd love to, but my boss is going to have my head if I don't bring the tape back to her soon."

"Oh. Well, are you going to any of our concerts here?" I needed to see her again.

"Of course, the one in Atlanta." She answered.

"Come with me." She obeyed, and followed me out of the dressing room to our head of security's office. I didn't even bother knocking, and walked right in.

"John. I would like three backstage passes for the Atlanta concert, please." I spoke every word with my face towards Cassadi, and while John simply stood up and walked to his closet of passes without a word, she looked at me awestruck.

"Gustav. I couldn't accept these. And why three?"

"Yes, you could. I have to see you again. And one for you, Amanda, and Wendi." I told her in all honesty.

She smiled. "You know, you could at least try to be normal and just give me your cell phone number…"

"How bout we compromise?"

"And how would we do that?" She asked skeptically.

"We do both." I grinned. She just rolled her eyes, and grabbed a sharpie off John's desk. She grabbed my right arm, and wrote the most important seven lnumbers of my life down.

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwww. I so wish. LOL. So... complaints? comments? compliments? all start with 'c' oddly enough lol. But REVIEW starts with R, so do that!!! ~cassadi!**


	2. Cassadi's POV

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for the long wait D: I had isssues with this chapie, oddly enough. LOL. So. This is last chapter in my point of view. I know that I hate re-reading stuff in another POV but it was neccessary to get my feelings across. and the POV may be switching some more in this story. Oh and I have a horribly long excuse for WHY I had issues but long story short I was an idiot and sprained my wrist. I really liked writing this once I finally sat down and typed though, and I hope you guys enjoyyyyyy it :D**

**Disclaimer: Wahhhhhhh. I dont own the boys of Tokio Hotel.. **

**Cassadi's POV**

Hey ya'll… I'm Cassadi Cheri DeWhitt **(A/N: NOT MY REAL MIDDLE OR LAST NAME.)**, interviewer for _Seventeen_ magazine. Today may just be the greatest day of my life because I received the opportunity to interview Gustav Schafer, of Tokio Hotel, aka my favorite band of all time!!!!!! Maybe I shouldn't have had coffee before I came…

Now most people would be disappointed they don't get to interview one of the twins or Georg, and it's not like I don't love them or anything, but I have had a huge crush on Gustav since Tokio Hotel's first album in like 2005, when I was thirteen. And, yeah, there's an age difference but it's not like Paul Walker and his wife, who are nearly sixteen years apart!

Gustav is quiet and cute and funny and so many other things that the others aren't. Bill is loud and hilarious and would probably be my best friend if we ever hung out, but I'm not into being the center of attention. And then Tom is totally gorgeous, but a complete player. He's referred to as Germany's Playboy for Bill's sake!!! (Oh yeah, I say things like for Bill's sake… I'm really random XD) Besides, Wendi called him when we were still trying to translate their German songs. And then Georg… I have never really found him attractive because my friend, Amanda, who introduced Wendi and me to the band, is like literally perfect for him. We made a list one time and they have 34 things in common.

A true, but horribly embarrassing story, is that Wendi, Amanda, and I have been planning our wedding to the boys since like 2007. It was going to be a triple wedding, and Bill was our flower girl. I designed all of our dresses and everything. It was perfect. All we had to do was meet them. Which we even had planned out as well; Wendi had been writing songs since she was like nine and her mom was going to take her to a record company to get signed and all but then she broke her arm in a car accident when she was fifteen and couldn't play guitar anymore. Amanda was destined to be a world renowned photographer by the time she was eighteen, but when she got rejected from the one and only photography school she wanted to go to, she just gave up.

I was a completely different story. I had no idea how I was going to become famous, just that I was going to be. Finally I decided to try modeling, and was really good at it. Then my dad forced me to stop… To this day he won't tell me why.

After our dreams fell apart, Wendi, Amanda, and I decided to apply to _Seventeen_, figuring maybe we'd still get a chance, if fate was on our side.

Hmm. I wonder where Gustav is….our interview was scheduled for ten minutes ago…

Suddenly the door flew open, and I felt completely embarrassed because I was wearing one of his hats!!!

"Um. Hello?" Gustav said in his perfect voice.

I didn't know what to say, I had never been star struck before. Then again I never met the guy that's name is doodled all over my Jr. High notebooks…

"Oh! Sorry! Hi!" I managed to blurt out. Compared to his, my voice sounded so average.

He starred at me for a minute, probably trying to figure out why an ugly American teenager was in his dressing room trying on his lucky hat.

"Uh… I'm Gustav." He told me, his tone sounded strained, like he didn't know what to say.

"I know." I giggled, I think every teen girl knew who he was. "I'm Cassadi, from _Seventeen _magazine?" I really hope someone told him I was coming otherwise this is a very awkward turtle situation…

"Oh right! Of course! Sorry to keep you waiting." Realization overcame his face.

"No biggie. I entertained myself." I laughed and pointed to his now messy collection of baseball caps.

He laughed along with me. Then we both were silent for a moment, so I decided to start my reason for being there.

"So… should we start?" I said awkwardly. I was meeting the man of my dreams, and THAT'S the best I could think of?! I'm such a noob.

"Um. Sure, but first, how bout we make a deal?" He asked me, making my heart stop at the adorable-ness of his voice.

"What kind of deal?" I inquired. Then I constricted my eyes in a joking way, trying my best to flirt without being completely obvious.

"Any question you ask me, you have to answer as well." He explained. I had absolutely no idea why he would want to know anything about me, let alone all the questions I had to ask him. He was an international musician, I was a working class girl that shared an apartment with her two best friends.

"Seems easy enough." I complied, and stuck out my pinky for him.

He just starred at me like a had just shown him my fourth ear.

"I pinky swear?" I said, wondering why he was so confused. Then it clicked. "Don't tell me you've never pinky sworn!!" I gasped. I don't think I had ever met anyone that hadn't pinky sworn before.

"I haven't. What is it?"

"Well. It's like a normal swear, but you interlock your pinkies. Most people stop doing it when they're like eight, but I never did. Oh and my rule is that if you break the swear, the other person gets to cut off your pinky." I told him, and I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Did I seriously just explain my insane, twisted, 8-year old version of a promise to the guy that I planned my wedding to?!

"Hmm. Ever take anybody up on that?" Gustav inquired.

"Nope. People are too afraid to be the first." I smiled at the fact that the one time my friend almost broke one of my unorthodox swears, he shouted 'NO I NEED MY PINKY!!' to the whole freshman English class.

"Okay." He agreed, and stuck out his pinky for me. I intertwined mine with his, and suddenly a shock of electricity ran through my arm all the way to my heart. Just that little casual touch made my heart skip a beat and make me catch my breath.

"Right. Umm. So where were we?" I asked him, still short of air.

"First question." He reminded me simply.

"Of course. So. What is your life motto?"

"Haupstache alles geht scief." He told me in his native tongue. "Or –"

I cut him off. I knew what it meant, thanks to my summer in Germany with Amanda and Wendi the same year we heard of Tokio Hotel. "As long as everything goes wrong." I translated.

"You speak German?" He asked me shocked.

"Just a couple of phrases, my friend taught me when we went there for her thirteenth birthday." I clarified.

"And your motto…?" He prodded.

"Leben sie jede Sekunde." I answered without thinking. I always said that in German for some unknown reason, I guess now it actually wasn't a problem.

"Live every second…" Gustav sang the chorus to my favorite song of theirs. It made my heart melt. I forgot what an amazing voice he had; I hadn't heard it since the _Scream_ tour when Bill had his surgery and couldn't sing.

"So. Best friends ever?"

"Bill, Tom, and Georg. Yours?"

"Wendi and Amanda. Favorite band?" I asked, we had begun flowing really nicely. It felt right.

"Metallica. How are you keeping track of the answers?" Oh, right, I didn't mention the recording device I had in my pocket that I turned on right before he walked in.

"Oh." I said, and pulled the device out of the pocket of my skinny jeans.

"Ah." He understood. "And your favorite group." I cursed quietly under my breath. I can't lie to the man of my dreams, but there's no way I could admit to him that he was a member of my favorite band…

"Oh don't tell me it's someone awful like Brittany Spears or the Backstreet Boys?" He asked me, faking his horror.

"No no… I'm positive you like them, it's just horrifying to admit to you." I told him honestly, again feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks. How is it possible that one guy can make me blush this much?!?!?!

"We made a deal. Now how do you think your pinky is gonna react to the news?" Gustav asked me. At least he understood my insane juvenile game, but he made me laugh. I hated when I laughed too much, because it gave me the hiccups. And as I was hiccupping, Gustav started to laugh, making me laugh again.

"Stop laughing!" I managed to squeal. He just looked at me confused.

"Sorry but when other people start laughing it makes me laugh." I explained to Mr. Perfect.

"No problem. So, favorite band?" He brought it up again. Okay…just say it…maybe he'll think it's cute that you used to finish every letter/email/wall post with "xoxo, Cassadi Schafer" or maybe he'll think you are a weirdo and he'll never want to see you again… oh great now I'm arguing with myself!!!!

"Tokio Hotel." I managed to say aloud. He looked bewildered.

"You're joking." I shook my head no. "Then why would you wear a t-shirt for Hey Monday to interview me?" He questioned me.

"Amanda said I would look like a noob." I said simply, I mean who would actually do that? I'd feel like such a dork if I had done that.

"A noob?" Gustav asked me confused. Oh right, I forgot that no one really knew what a noob was except the Winsome Threesome…

"It's her made up word for dork, loser, geek, etc."

"Ah. Well, I think you would have looked beautiful in it." He told me. For what felt like the trillionth time today, I could feel my face blushing. I didn't think Gustav could be that forward, it seemed more Tom's style, so it was utterly unexpected.

"Let's get back to the interview… uh… celebrity crush?" I returned to the topic.

"Don't have one." He said. Every guy had a celebrity crush, or at least a girl they wanted to have sex with.

"Come on, you have to like _somebody_."

He thought for a moment, then started talking. "Well, there was this one girl I looked at a picture of in an American fashion magazine for some store called Rue21, but I don't know her name or anything." That intrigued me. Rue21 was my one and only campaign that I modeled for. Maybe. No. No way would Gustav freaking Schafer like me from a dumb add I did two years ago, but it was worth a shot…

"How long ago was that?" I decided to try.

"Maybe two years?" He phrased it like a question more than a statement. Okay….another coincidence. I'm sure Rue21 did dozens of campaigns that year…

"Was she wearing a denim skirt with hot pink legging and a purple cut off belly-button shirt?" I had to know.

"Um. Ya. Actually she was. How'd you know?" Holy muffins… (yeah, I said I say weird things.)

"Because. I loved that shirt so much I asked to steal it from them!" I squeaked. I couldn't believe Gustav had a celebrity crush on me! Ah!

"No way." He said, his tone disbelieving. "So, wait, I'm getting interviewed by a celebrity?" He sounded impressed. Oh joyous now I'd have to explain my life tragedy…

"Far from it. My dad made me stop modeling a little after that, so I work at my favorite magazine and get to work with celebrities everyday." I explained in simple terms.

"Oh. And your celebrity crush, miss model?" He joked. Man he was really cute...

"Um, I don't think my editor will like me answering all these questions, let's just stick to you." I said, dodging the question.

"No, no, no. Pinky won't like being decapitated now will he?" He joked again. Cute and funny…he is so amazing.

"Really, Gustav? You're going to make me answer?" I used my signature puppy dog pout that used to get me anything I wanted when I was little.

"Or you could just let me ask some questions about him?" He suggested, and the puppy dog pout prevails!!

"Shoot." I agreed.

"What is he famous for?"  
"Music." I told him.

"Rock, pop, alternative?" He tried to narrow down the genre.

"My iTunes says they're pop, but I consider them Alternative Rock."

"Was he born in or out of the country?" He asked…of course… I had to answer…

"Out of…" I enlightened him, attempting to be aloof about what precise country.

"Will you tell me what country?" He prodded, and smirked. Ah, I could not say no to that adorable grin of his.

"Germany." I caved. Gosh this has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. He's going to get so freaked out that he's my celebrity crush and he's going to ask me to leave…

"Lemme guess." He suggested. Ugh. Fml…. He knows. He knows… was all I could think. "Bill." He guessed.

"EW!!!!!" I fake gagged. Me? Have a crush on Bill?! Even the thought made me grossed out. Sure Bill was funny and cool and all, but he wasn't Gusti.

"Well what other German musicians are there?" Dude, he still didn't know…

"Hmm. He plays the drums?" I gave him another hint, and if that didn't give it away the only other idea I could think of was to spell his name out using his baseball caps!

His face gave it away. He knew for real this time. I was horrified that I could be so blunt, and I really just wanted to get out of there.

"Sorry, I knew I should have asked my boss to send Wendi. I'll get out of your hair now…" I told the man of my dreams while fighting back tears.

"No!" Gustav screamed, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me towards him, and must have underestimated his strength because he dragged me only inches away from him.

We couldn't take our eyes off each other. It's like they were locked in one position, facing the other's. Slowly but surely of faces moved closer together, and when our lips were almost touching, Germany's playboy himself came in yelling.

"Gustav!!! We're gonna try rehearsing again!!!" Why was he screaming? I was surprised that he yelled in English though, considering I heard they almost never spoke in anything but their native tongue.

We both jumped back at the prescience of another person. Then Tom got a strange expression that looked like he was trying to be seductive.

"Oh oh. Who do we have here? And I thought little Klaus would never get a groupie…" Tom Kaulitz… I wanted to slap him. I had heard he could be somewhat of a jerk, but I didn't think that he made such snap judgments about people. I still loved him and all, but like really, could I be taken as a groupie?

"She's not a groupie." Gustav snapped at him, making me smile inside.

"Um. Sorry. I'm Cassadi from _Seventeen_ magazine. I was just interviewing Gustav for September's issue." I clarified, or tried to, that there was nothing inappropriate going on…not yet anyway.

"Is that was the kids are calling it these days? Interviewing?" He did those dorky air quotations around the word interviewing and for a second I had to wonder how he was the ladies man of the group.

"Tom. I'll be there in a minute. You can leave now." Gustav basically told him to get out in polite terms. Now that's my guy. Whoa. My guy? He didn't even like me like that…

I turned back to Gustav, feeling embarrassed. "I should let you go rehearse. Don't want you guys to mess up on account of me…"

"You could stay and watch you know…" He suggested, and my heart skipped another beat. Oh how much I desired to stay…

"Really?" Then I realized what a jerk my boss is, and that she needed the tape in less than an hour. "I'd love to but my boss is going to have my head if I don't bring the tape to her soon."

"Oh. Well are you going to any of our concerts here?"

"Of course, the one in Atlanta." I told him. The Winsome Threesome had bought the first three tickets to the concert and were planning on getting front row in the mosh pit.

"Come with me." He told me, and I followed. He walked to a door labeled Security and waltzed right in.

"John. I would like three backstage passes for the Atlanta concert, please." Gustav told the very large and intimidating man in the wheelie chair, while keeping his eyes on me.

John walked through a back door, leaving Gustav and me alone.

"Gustav. I couldn't accept these. And why three?"

"Yes, you could. I have to see you again. And one for you, Wendi, and Amanda." He stated simply. Maybe he did like me like that…

I smirked. "You know, you could at least try to be normal and just give me your cell phone number…"

"How bout we compromise?" He suggested.

"And how would we do that?"

"We do both." He smirked again, and I couldn't help but agree.

I rolled my eyes, stole a sharpie off John's desk, and wrote down the digits to my mobile phone on his arm.

**A/N: Hope you guys think it's good :D reviewwwwwwww!!!! **


	3. AN Announcement

**hey you guys. I really despise typing this and regret to inform you that I am taking a sabbatical. If you don't know what that is, it is basically a personal leave to collect your thoughts and get your head together. I am not taking this willing, however. Tomorrow is my first day of my freshman year. *NERVOUS!!!!!!!!!!!* and I actually made the Varsity Softball Team. As a freshman, this is a huge honor and really rare. We have practice everyday, starting at five, but we aren't allowed to leave the school; we go to the coach's classroom and have a study hall period while JV is practicing. Practice will end around eight, and then I have to come home and do all my homework.**

**since I am taking honors lit, honors spanish, and pre-ap world history this could be a few hours worth. I truly hate to admit this, because you guys know how much I love writing, but I just don't think I will have the time to write until the season ends in mid-october. I don't want to stop, but I also don't want to fail any classes because of not completing the assignments….**

**I am truly sorry. I cant explain to you how much its going to hurt to be working on algebra instead of my stories. I will miss all of the friends I made on here, but I should be back by mid-october. depending on if we go to the state tournament or not.**

**now, luckily there's a bright side to all of this; with texas's heat practice could be cancelled, or I could have a slow homework night. if that happens, I will type my arse off, scout's honor. DO NOT COUNT ON THIS OR GET YOUR HOPES UP, but I'm hoping that happens. hopefully you wont have to go ALL the way til october with no update whatsoever, but again, no promises.**

**this is a general a/n being posted to each and everyone of my stories. except for AIM, because the finale should be up by next week considering its already halfway typed. **

**I love all of you, and cannot wait to be able to write again. :'(**

**xoxo, cass.**


	4. He likes you!

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So i managed to write this...only because I really wanted to....I actually wrote this in class one day! it's amazing because i usually can't write without laptop but hey this is a good thing right?! Lol so enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I dont own the boys of tokio hotel... **

After countless hours of Wendi yelling, screaming, and jumping about how excited she was that she was going to meet the actual Tom Kaulitz, and Amanda sitting there in disbelief, we began the torturous task of getting ready.

First, came the all important outfit choosing. I had decided upon a plain white t-shirt with all my favorite bands written on it in sharpie, designed by me. Against my will, Amanda had paired it with a short denim skirt with the lyrics to "Rescue Me" screened on, and black leggings.

Amanda had chosen her favorite red tee that said "I'm screwing the bassist!" in black font, with black skinny jeans. Then, the most challenging of all, Wendi; we all wanted her to wear something blue, because it made her ice coloured eyes sparkle, but nothing "fit her well enough to meet the great Tom Kaulitz". Eventually, she found a blue that matched her eyes nearly flawlessly in the form of a short party dress with a plummeting neckline. Just so she wouldn't give the poor guitarist the need for a heart transplant, she put on black leggings with lace at the tips.

Next came our make-up. Since Amanda was the best out of all of us at applying it, both Wendi and I simply closed our eyes and let her work her magic. After perfecting every last detail of ourselves, we decided we should probably get going.

Once we arrived, we walked straight up to the bouncer and showed him our passes. He allowed us through, and every girl looked at us with envy penetrating their eyes.

We found our way to the backstage area, and once again waved our passes to the muscular man in the tight t-shirt. This time, however, a smiling, blonde, perfect German drummer met us. I smiled on the inside, wondering what the heck I did to deserve this friendship with Gustav.

"Hey." He said. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I told him in all honesty. "This is Amanda and Wendi."

"Guten tag." He waved and they smiled. Gustav's eyes wandered and began to read Amanda's shirt.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you like Georg?" He inquired, and she nodded excitedly. "Well than, let's go get you some company." Her face transformed into a ginormous grin.

Gustav laughed and told us to follow him. He walked to a door and grabbed a key out of his pocket.

Their dressing room was everything to expect from them; Skittles wrappers on the floor, empty soda cans everywhere, and make-up strewn across the vanity. Well, the make-up was only for Bill, but who cares.

Georg was sitting on the couch with Tom, with their stringed babies, both strumming an unfamiliar tune; Bill stood in front of the mirror with a bottle of hairspray. The boys' heads all shot up to see who was coming in.

"Hey Klaus! Bringing the magazine girl I see…." Tom joked, although there was an ulterior tone to his voice.

"Shut it, Playboy." Was Gustav's comeback; everyone but Tom laughed. "Guys this is Cassadi and her two friends Wendi and Amanda." The boys waved, and then Georg burst into hysteric laughter. We all looked at him, expecting an explanation.

"Amanda, I love your shirt." The bassist said simply, Amanda grinned and walked over to converse with him.

"Damn. The short one's hot." Tom said in his native tongue, unknowing that all three of us spoke fluent German.

"I'm not short, I am fun size!!" Wendi exclaimed, not noticing the perverse double meaning.

"Oh… you might have mentioned they spoke German, Klaus!!!" Tom yelled jokingly. We all laughed, and Wendi made her way next to Tom.

"Hey! No one's left for me!" Bill wined.

"Aw, poor Bill. For once, everything isn't revolving around him!" Georg kidded. Bill replied with a childish move, sticking out his tongue, and everyone laughed.

Suddenly, a voice came on over the intercom. "Gustav, the team is having trouble setting up the new drums. Can you come help them?" Gustav groaned and walked out the door.

Everyone in the room looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I asked them in confusion.

"You know why he groaned, don't you?" Bill asked me, sounding somewhat concerned. I shook my head, I just figured he wanted to relax before the show.

"He likes you!!!" All three band members yelled. No…no way… Gustav Schafer did not like me, in that way anyway.

"As if. He probably just didn't feel like helping…" I defended, whether I was convincing them or me I didn't know.

"Cassadi, we've known the guy for almost eight years now, and never has he looked at a girl like he has looked at you. Trust me, of all people, we'd know." Georg explained. I still didn't believe him. Sure, Gustav admitted to thinking I was hot nearly two years ago, and he wanted me to come tonight, but he was an internationally famous drummer and the farthest away from home I have been is to South Carolina!

"No offence, Georg, but I just cant believe that." I told him honestly.

"Cass! You know you like him too!! Shall we recall what happened at my birthday party two years ago?" Wendi asked. I blushed at just the memory…

"OH! What happened? I love drama!" Bill asked excitedly. As I said, he'd be my best friend.

"We were on my laptop and she found a picture of Gusti shirtless and she completely freaked out and set it as her background on her cell phone for like the entire year." Amanda said, making all the boys laugh hysterically, and me blush a deep crimson.

"Oh my god, that's so golden. Can I please tell Klaus that?" Tom asked, earning himself a slap from Georg.

"No you dumby." The bassist told him.

"Anyway. Cassadi, he likes you. Accept it, and act on before I cut my own ears off!!!" Bill pleaded, causing me to be confused.

"Wait, why would you cut your own ears off?" I questioned him confused. Both band members shot him a look of disappointment and I felt like I missed something…

"Oh screw it." Bill said. "You are all Gustav has been able to talk about and he won't shut up about how amazing you are!! And although you probably are, I don't feel like hearing about it over and over again while we're trying to rehearse."

"Bill, why can you not keep a secret?!" Georg asked him.

"Well I could if it wasn't something the poor girl needed to know!!" Bill shot back. The door suddenly opened and everything fell silent.

"Hey…." Gustav said awkwardly. "Um they're ready for sound check."

Bill, Georg, and Tom all groaned and got up to walk out. But before they did, Tom grabbed Wendi's hand and pulled her with him, the same with Georg and Amanda. Bill looked at me, winked, and then shoved Gustav into me.

"Ooops sorry Gusti!!" He said innocently.

"You should apologize to Cassadi." Gustav told him and then smiled at me. "Sorry, he's a klutz most of the time."

"I'm not the one who fell off the stage!!" Bill yelled while walking out the door. I laughed and wondered how on earth Gustav fell off the stage while playing the drums.

"Shut it! That was like five years ago." Gustav shot back.

We walked to the stage together, not really talking. I was arguing with myself. There's no way he liked me like that. He was too perfect, and I was too ordinary. I had loved him ever since I first heard _Schrei_ and he just met me. No way.

When it was time for me to join the other girls in the empty mosh pit, Gustav grabbed my hand.

"I'm really glad you came." He said sincerely.

"Me too. You guys are so amazing. I can't believe you actually want to hang out with _me_."

He lifted my head from its position of starring at the floor to starring at his eyes. "Of course I want to hang out with you. You're perfect."

"KLAUS!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom yelled from the stage. Gustav rolled his eyes and walked to the stage, not before pecking me on the cheek first though.

He was definitely not helping me figure this whole thing out.

GUSTAV'S POV

I love Cassadi. There, I finally admitted to myself. Now if only I had the guts to tell her.

Cassadi was beautiful, smart, funny, and basically the epitome of my dream girl, but she would never feel the same way. Yeah she said she had a celebrity crush on me, but that doesn't count. A crush is just infatuation; I was in love.

How is it possible that I love a girl I met less than twenty four hours ago? I have no idea, all I know is that I do. The rest of the guys could tell too; hell, even John could tell!! It was so painfully obvious to everyone, except her.

She would probably freak out and never speak to me again if I told her that I loved her so soon. And although I wanted to tell her; I couldn't bear to never hear her angelic voice again.

I wasn't even paying attention to rehearsal; I was just going through the motions of the song, and starring at Cassadi's beautiful face out in the soon to be full mosh pit.

CASSADI'S POV

Gustav was truly amazing when he played. It looked so easy when he did it, like even a baby could learn to play drums. I couldn't come to realize that this guy wanted to hang out with me. Me; the girl from Georgia who couldn't even become a full time model.

I wondered why he was so fascinated with me, but I really didn't care. The point was that he was.

**A/N: Awww! This chapter made me smile way more than it should lol. **

**okay:, I BRING WITH ME TOKIO HOTEL GOSSIP!!!!!!!!! please if any of this is wrong tell me, but I think most of it is official. One; the music video for automatic is like completely perfect XD two; gustav died his hair. BLACK. i feel this is an epic fail, but if he's happy, it's all goood (: three; ....georg listing is in a relationship..... has been for about 6 months now. THIS has been officialized by Georg himself!!!! It is one seventeen magaizine's website, look there.... that depressed me a lot..**

**hmmmmm i think that is it... for once though i actually know what i want to write next (normally i just sit down and let my fingers hit the keys...so it basically writes itself....) so maybe i can update sooon. plus, i don't have school tmr *BIG THUMBS UP!!!!!***

**xoxo, cass! (: **


	5. WE MISSED IT!

**A/N: Hallo! Guten Tag!! Lol, so sorry for the wait and all, but I AM BACKKKK! hoohoo! XD XD :D :D this chappie's a little short, but enjoyy :D**

**disclaimer; remember, to me the boys are always SACRED!!! i'm dying but i know we'll learn to love!! LOL that song is stuck in my head hahaha. but anyway, I dont own the boys of Tokio Hotel...obviously...  
**

After sound check, the seven of us went back to the boys' dressing room. Us girls complimented our guys on how well he played (not talking about the group as a whole, but them as an individual), and Bill yet again complained about the odd number. I was so happy that Wendi & Tom, and Georg & Amanda got along so…perfectly.

Gustav and I were seated on the couch, purposefully not using the entire space while everyone else was stocking up on Skittles, when a thought came to me.

"Gustav, why did you invite me here tonight?" I blurted out, looking directly into his eyes not only to gauge his reaction but also to see if he was being truthful or not.

His face looked confused by the question; as though he need not a reason. "I wanted to see you again." The blushing drummer said slowly.

"But why?" I prodded. "I mean, you could have _any_ girl from _any_ country - -" he cut me off.

"I don't want _any _girl from _any _country. I want a certain girl from this country." He said in all seriousness.

"You found her?" even I heard the crack in my voice as I spoke the words, but only I could feel the hole it left in my heart to think about Gustav with anyone other than me.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I think I did."

"Oh." I said, disappointed that even after all these years of entering every single Tokio Hotel contest, going to every concert, and doing everything in my power to meet Gustav and then fall in love with him, he was taken. "Congrats."

"Cassadi…" Gustav said, his voice dripping with conflict. Instead of finishing his sentence, he leaned in and his perfect in every way lips brushed mine for not even a second, then Bill walked in. Electricity was running through my veins all throughout my body, even in some places that would make me blush to name, and I longed for more. That was by far the best, and shortest, kiss of my life.

"They were out of Sour Skittles, so we just bought Original." Bill said nonchalantly.

"Great." Gustav replied sarcastically, making me chuckle against my will. Bill looked suspicious for a minute, then his eyes became the size of saucers.

"NEIN!!" He yelled. "I missed it?!?!!"

"Missed what?" Gustav and I asked simultaneously in an innocent manner.

"You know what!! Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schafer!!" Bill shouted, whether his anger was real or not I did not know.

"Oh no. The princess is mad, what happened?" Georg kidded as he waltzed through the door with Amanda at his side.

"We missed it!!!" Bill informed them, and at the volume he was shouting probably the entire venue.

"Nein, nein, nein!! We couldn't have missed it!!" Tom screamed from the hallway.

"Again, missed what?!" I finally screamed, now angered that Bill was just going around telling everyone they missed something without even saying what the heck it was.

"You know what." Bill said and shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"No actually I don't! Really, nothing happened!!!" I bellowed again.

"Cass, it's fine. Bill, Tom, Georg; shut it. Even if something did happen, which it didn't, it wouldn't be your business. It's mine and Cassadi's." Gustav laid down the law sternly, kinda turning me on in some perverse way.

"Fine, fine, fine." The band agreed without care.

"Now, Wendi, what would you say to the two of us having our own business in the room down the hall?" Tom asked her seductively.

"Now, now, Mr. Kaulitz, I do believe there are hundreds of screaming girls wishing you would say that exact thing to them right outside. What would they say about this?" She responded. Instead of arguing, Tom pulled her face against his aggressively and passionately. It turned a little too heated for a PDA kiss, so the rest of us started boo-ing and throwing pillows at them to stop.

Once they ended their face eating, Tom said, "I don't care what they think." Wendi smiled and grabbed his hand, together they walked down the hall.

"Could that have been any more awkward?" Georg asked rhetorically after a few moments of silence.

"Doubt it." I answered. If only Gustav had that confidence; the confidence to plant one passionately on the girl he had feelings for right in front of his band mates. If only.

"Anyway," Bill changed the subject, "Why don't you have a friend that likes me?" he said with sadness.

"I dunno." I responded. "Whenever my other friends see pictures of Tokio Hotel, they kinda think you look like a girl…" I elaborated, "I mean, they just aren't used to you look and all, so they—" Thank god he cut me off during my nervous rambling.

"Don't worry, Cass. I'm used to it." Bill comforted me.

"One of my friends did say you were hot!" I told him in hope to make him feel better.

"Was it a guy?" he called my bluff. Reluctantly, I admitted that it was. Everyone in the room laughed and Bill sighed deeply.

I looked at him sympathetically. I wanted to walk outside and find Bill his dream girl, but I knew I couldn't. He had to find one on his own.

"Don't worry about Bill." Gusti whispered softly in my eaar.

"I just feel bad for him." I confessed.

"We are all used to being just the four of us, no girls, it's been that way for eight years now. So when I mentioned that I invited you and that you were bringing your friends, he just thought that meant you plus _three _friends." Georg explained. I managed to let out an 'oh', and Gustav read me like an open book.

"Cass, I can tell you're still worried about him."

"Am not." I argued childishly.

"You know what happened to liars around here?" Gustav asked, and I shook my head. "One." He started.

"Two." Georg continued.

"Three!!" Bill finished, suddenly all of them jumped on top of me, and started tickling me incisively. Gustav's arms were the most apparent, and I was oddly okay with that.

"Ssss-ss-ttt-ooo-pppp!" I chocked out breathless from too much laughing.

"Okay, okay, she's had enough guys." Gustav decided, and the troops receded to their earlier spots.

I thanked him, and we got settled in the basic small talk until finally I couldn't help but want to finish what Gustav and me started earlier.

"I'm gonna go get some Twizzlers." I announced, and shot a look to Gustav trying to say 'come after me so we can talk'. He caught on instantaneously.

I shut the door behind me, and then heard Gustav announce he was going to the restroom. I hid next to the door secret agent style t avoid being seen by the guys when Gustav opened up the door. He slyly slipped out, and I opened my mind to start conversing, but his index finger over my mouth halted me.

"These walls are like paper; too thin." He whispered barely loud enough to hear. I nodded and he dragged me off to some janitor's closet.

"Now, this is better." This time he spoke at a normal volume. "So…"

"Gustav, just tell me one thing; did you mean to kiss me?" I didn't, I couldn't, look him the eyes, instead I starred at my fingers that were nervously twisting my bracelets.

"Yes, of course, why would that be your only question?" He spoke quickly and confused.

"I mean, it just seemed kinda spur of the moment, accidental, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stopped just because Bill walked in, trust me I didn't want to stop. But I'm not like Tom; I can't kiss a girl like no is watching when people _are_ watching." He explained.

"Don't be sorry." I tried to think of the right thing to say, but before I got the chance to, Gustav leaned in and put his lips upon mine again. This time, however, it was long, passionate, and absolutely perfect. I put my arms around his neck and began running my hands through his perfectly tousled blonde hair.

The closet door flew open unexpectedly, and at first we didn't stop, figuring it was Georg or Bill again.

We did stop when the camera flashes began going off.

**A/N: :D :D :D :D hahaha yeah i am that cruel. well, i have next chapter written, so i will post it tmr prolly, if you REVIEWWWW :D:D:D:D:D**


	6. Head Bangs

**A/N: Hey ya'll sorry for the wait but here is chappie number 6!! :D and ohmeingott, did you SEE THE WORLD BEHIND MY WALL MUSIC VIDEO?!?!? like total loooooooove :) hahaha well the reason this chappie took so long was because I am such a procrastinator and it has been sitting in my spiral notebook WRITTEN, and have been too lazy to actually sit down and type it up. SO SORRY! :D oh and i hope every one had a safe and happy holiday :) **

**soooo, i think this is hands down best chappie in this story, and I think it is top 5 best things I have ever wrote, so ENJOY :D:D:D:D:D**

**disclaimer; no tengo los chicos de tokio hotel. Feliz? [I don't have the boys of tokio hotel. happy?] haha finally actually usin my spanish :D  
**

Blinded by flashes, Gustav grabbed my hand and started to scream a string of profanities in German at the photographers. No madder how loud he yelled, though, they didn't stop pushing those pesky little buttons. Gustav pushed with all his might to move the paparazzi out of the closet, but it wasn't until both of us started to push that the left and we locked the door.

"What _was_ that?" I asked in amazement and anger that yet again our kissing had been interrupted.

"That was the only reason I hate our music; the press." He answered, then continued, "We can't do anything, movies, shopping, _anything_, without being bombarded by them."

"Really? That's awful!" I said honestly at a loss for words. I had no idea fame was that annoying.

"Come on. We've been gone a while and I bet everyone's wondering where we went." Gustav changed the subject, with sadness in his voice. But as he reached for the doorknob, something came over me.

"Wait," I ordered slowly, and he turned around, "I wasn't finished yet." I told him shyly, and instead of leaving the compact closet, we stayed there fore another half hour.

**A/N: use ya'lls imagination for what happened ;) don't get too creative though, i aint no hoe :)  
**

"Where _were_ you two???!?!" Bill shouted angrily as Gustav and I finally managed to find our way back to the dressing room, "We go on in ten!!! Hurry the hell up!!!!!"

"Someone's leather pants are on too tight…" Gustav joked, earning a light punch from Bill and laughs from everyone else. I had to admit, it was amusing to see the guys I had been dreaming about for over seven years interact with each other.

Georg and Amanda were seated on the Love Seat, with Georg's arm around Amanda, and each of them having an ear bud from Amanda's iPod in. Tom and Wendi, now apparently finished with their alone time, sat on the couch, with Wendi nearly on top of Tom. And then poor solo Bill sat in front of the vanity fixing his eyeliner.

"Sorry to keep Gustav…" I apologized awkwardly.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sure he enjoyed whatever you two were doing…" Tom replied suggestively.

With sadness, the boys left their seats with their girls and went to finish getting read for their first Georgia concert. Us girls simply sat on the couch laughing at how feminine the guys acted before concerts; they were all fighting over the below-averaged size mirror trying to fix their hair, and changing their clothes for reasons unknown. For whatever reason, it made us laugh.

"So what did you and Gustav do?" Wendi asked bluntly as we made out way to the front of the mosh pit. John, the guys' body guard that had taken an odd liking to us, lead the way through the screaming teens.

Reluctantly, I told both her and Amanda the entire story. They 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the appropriate times, and even congratulated me on my confidence. I somehow managed to make it through explaining the paparazzi encounter without showing my new-found hatred of them.

"I'm so glad no one walked in on me and Tom. All I need is my bare ass on the cover of some lame teen magazine and thousands of girls hating me out of jealously." Wendi said gratefully. That got me thinking.

Would I be on the cover of gossip magazines tomorrow? Would "German Rock Star found in closet with unknown blondie!" grace covers, along with the images those pesky, moral-less, pigs took? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach wondering if you could see my face in the photos or if Gustav had blocked me.

Despite my worries, the concert was fabulous. Of course, the guys opened with Scream, finished with Monsoon, and sang Sacred, Ready Set Go, Love Is Dead, Don't Jump, By Your Side, 1000 Oceans, Rescue Me, and Black in between. But being themselves they couldn't ignore the hundreds of girls yelling "ENCORE!" or "WE WAN TOKIO HOTEL!" after Monsoon, so they came out again and sang Durch Den Monsun and Raise Your Hands to truly finish it off. Gustav's drumming was of course flawless, as was everyone else, but Gustav just looked magical when he played. Who knows, maybe I'm biased ;)

"Finally, the best part; THE AFTER PARTY!!!!" Tom shouted on our way back to the dressing room. The halls were too narrow for us to all walk together, so we broke up in pairs, no explanation of who was with who necessary!

"You guys actually have those?" Amanda asked. We all had figured those were just things people talked about, but never actually had or went to, like Valentine's Day parties.

"Only sometimes, but Jost set this one up for so we have to go, plus it's an open bar!!!! WHOO HOO!!!" Tom yelled again, man, he sure did love after parties.

"None of us are old enough to drink…" I countered, referring to all of us, until Georg and Gustav shot me a look to remind me, "Except the hobbit and Gusti I mean."

"I take offence to that!" Georg groaned, but no one except Amanda really listened. There eyes were so transfixed on each other that they ran into three walls just on the walk back to the dressing room.

"Yeah well, we party like we're in Germany, where there isn't a drinking age!!!" Bill was the twin to shout this time. I laughed at how true that statement was, and at how happy the guys were they got to have an after party. They were like little kids on Christmas Eve. Without the annoying "Mommy, can I please open another present tonight?" of course.

Needing to change out of their sweaty concert clothes and into something more appropriate for an after party, the band left for the dressing room and told us they would meet us at the party. Although I felt awkward doing this, I agreed.

Without even asking our names or how we got backstage, the bouncer let us by. The party wasn't large, but it also wasn't small. It was centered around the open bar, and it was horribly apparent that is wasn't no smoking; clouds of secondhand smoke were everywhere. The girls were dressing in dresses –if they even qualified as that, shirts would be a more accurate term- and most of them were waiting for the guys of Tokio Hotel to flirt with. They were in for a big surprise when the guys would ignore them to talk to Wendi, Amanda, and me.

A random guy, who I think was already drunk, came up to me on the couch while Wendi and Amanda were in the bathroom. "Hey, aren't you the little slut that was macking with the ugly drummer before the show?" He slurred.

"Ummmm…." I said awkwardly, annoyed that I was being referred to as a slut. "I didn't hear about that, but I doubt it's true because I was in the band's dressing room all night for the press and he didn't leave." I bluffed coolly.

"Well according to about thirty photographers and their cameras, he was lip-locked with a blonde girl that looked quite like you for nearly an hour in the janitor's closet." The drunk spoke again forcing me to see the reality of tonight.

All my worries were going to be true. I was going to be called a slut, a whore, and probably a million other things by the press, fans- the kind I used to be!, and who knows what else. My reputation in the industry will be forever tarnished; if the press figured out my identity.

"Sorry I think I see my friend." I lied again, and pushed pasted him to the bar. "What's the strongest thing you've got?"

The bartender answered me, and I ordered whatever the hell it was. I wanted to forget the paparazzi, and everything that happened today; all I wanted to remember was Gustav, and the short time we had spent together.

My drink arrived and I chugged it like an alcoholic that had been sober for five years. I ordered another. And another. Until Gustav finally walked in.

"What are you doing?!?!?" He yelled heatedly.

"Forgetting…" I mumbled, already feeling the effects of my drinks.

"Forgetting what? What happened? Cassadi talk to me!!" He said slowly, but quieter, as to not draw any attention to us. He seemed truly and sincerely worried about me.

"Didn't you hear? You were hooking up with some blonde skank in the janitor's closet before the show. It's gonna be all over the news tomorrow." I shot back, not angry at Gustav, just angry in general.

"Who said that." Gustav growled, now furious.

"That guy over there." I pointed in no particular direction. "He said everyone was talking about it." Hearing myself, I realized my words were so slurred they were barely discernible from each other.

"Please tell me you didn't drink three head bangs…!" He finally took notice of the three empty 61% alcoholic drinks I had. **(A/N: NOT a real drink. fabricated for dramatic effect :D continue on...)**"That is the absolute worst and strongest drink ever! And coming from a German that means something!!"

"I had what I wanted." I grumbled like a five year old that had eaten a cookie before dinner. The room started to spin, and the music got one-hundred times louder. Maybe this wasn't the best idea…

********

**GUSTAV'S POV**

I cannot believe some random douschebag told Cassadi I was making out with a slut. One; she was the "slut" I was making out with, and two; SHE ISN'T A SLUT.

Cassadi was wasted; there was no doubt about it. No one, not even Tom, could drink three head bangs without getting hammered, and Tom has done some heavy drinking in his time.

I didn't particularly enjoy it when people were drunk, but being on tour I have gotten accustomed to it. Still though, Cassi was only eighteen and she did not need that much alcohol in her system.

"What happened?" Wendi asked as she walked towards me. She was probably mainly concerned because I was the only thing holding her friend upright.

"She had three head-bangs." I said as though there was no other explanation needed.

"Three?!?! HOLY SHIT! I thought she was a light-weight…" Wendi yelled, shocked that her best friend was still breathing let alone standing. Cassadi was mumbling things to herself that sounded like they belonged in Alice and Wonderland, so I asked Wendi to help me get her to the couch so we could get some bread and water in her.

Two peanut-butter sandwiches and six bottles of water later, Cassadi was still tipsy, but no where near as drunk as she was before.

"Thanks, Gustav. I feel better now." She mumbled, her head resting on my chest.

"No problem. You won't feel good in the morning though…" I joked, then realized I needed to be serious, "Cassadi, promise me you'll never do anything like that again. You scared me shitless."

"Why do you even care." She asked in disgust, a little louder than was needed too. "Tomorrow you will just go back to being a Rockstar, and I'll just be a small town girl that got to hang out with you for one night."

"Cassi, you know that's not true. I like you. I really like you." I told her in complete honesty. Well, not complete honesty. Complete honesty would be me telling her I was head over heels in love with her, that I didn't want her to _not_ be in my life, that I needed her. But, that was a little too much for a drunken conversation. Plus, I couldn't believe she actually thought I didn't care about her. How on earth could she think that?

"Prove it." She challenged, but I couldn't. I couldn't kiss her, not here. Not in front of all these people, not when she was still somewhat drunk, I just couldn't. "Exactly." She sighed in disappointment and anger. Then, she slowly pushed herself off my chest and off the couch, and walked away without another word.

I called after her, I chased after her, hell I did about everything except hire a skywriter to write _I'm Sorry _in the clouds, but she wouldn't speak a word to me.

I faintly heard my name behind me, and although I was busy trying to catch Cassadi, I turned around. "Hi, I'm Kerry, from People Magazine. Now, who is this girl?" He asked me, pointing his bony, pale, finger at Cassadi in an 8x10 photo of one of our more passionate kisses.

I couldn't believe how quickly those pesky little vultures printed out copies and got the word out. Normally, I would calmly say no comment and just walk away, but I felt that something needed to be said. "That girl has a name; a beautiful, unique name in fact. However, you don't actually care about her name or even me. All you care about is getting the latest gossip, which for me and the rest of Tokio Hotel doesn't exist. We don't believe in gossip or tabloids, all we believe in is playing our music. That's all you and the rest of the world need to know!" I shouted, feeling accomplished; the guys and I have hated the press since our first album, but they would never just leave us the hell alone.

I searched every inch of the venue; closets, the bar, every place I could think of and yet I couldn't find the one thing I was looking for.

Deciding to take one last look before giving up and going back to the hotel, I walked over to where I saw Bill faux hawk, thinking maybe he'd seen Cassadi. Then, when I noticed his lips were a little busy with some blond, I walked away.

"Mmmmm, Bill!" I heard a familiar, and beautiful, voice moan. I turned around to see exactly what I feared, and it was like someone had stabbed a dagger right through my heart.

I knew Cassadi was too good for me, too good to be true. I knew she could do a million times better than a lowly German drummer like me. I just didn't think better would mean one of my closest friends and band mates.

"Cassadi." I whispered to myself, my voice cracking. I ran out the door. Normally I am not athletic, but I ran like a damn Olympic Gold medalist. I ran to the empty streets. I ran to the empty stores. I ran to stop the pain, but nothing changed.

**CASSADI'S POV**

Ugh. I hated being drunk. Why I continued to get drunk was a mystery to me, though.

Gustav couldn't prove to me that he cared about me. He couldn't even tell me that he wanted to see me again after tonight; he just sat there like a vegetable. So I did what I do best, I walked away.

After order two beers and another head-bang, though, I really couldn't care less. The alcohol went down my dry throat with ease, and it felt amazing. I hadn't drank this much since graduation night, and boy did it feel fabulous. I used to drink all the time; Wendi's sister turned twenty-one when we turned sixteen, so she always bought us a little something when we needed it. And we needed it _a lot. _

"Cassi, Gustav looks like a lost puppy trying to find his way back home. Go talk to him." Bill told me indifferently.

"What do I care?" I grumbled. And instead of arguing with me and asking me what my problem was like Bill normally would, he just stood there like he was made of wax or something. He ordered a head-bang; again, unusual for Bill. But, instead of asking him what happened with him, I just downed whatever was in front of me.

(Somehow, we ended up kissing. I don't even know how it happened, it just did. Throughout the entire make-out session I just kept thinking _No, this is wrong. This is Bill, sweet, insane, hyperactive Bill. Not Gustav. _But I didn't stop. I couldn't control what I was doing; it was like I was aware of everything I was doing and everything around me, but the alcohol was controlling me. I was just a bystander.

Everything about the kiss was wrong. Bill's lips tasted like vodka, not Skittles like Gustav's. Bill's lips were cold and rough, not warm and smooth like Gustav. Bill's tongue was aggressive and pushy, not sweet and gentle like Gustav's. His lips didn't fit with mine; it was like trying to fit a square into a circle. Wrong.)

Eventually, I managed to come to my senses. Just soon enough to see the back of Gustav's head running out the door.

Fuck, what did I do?

**A/N: sorry if that had like a trillion grammar/spelling errors but I just copied it from my notebook and most of the time I SUCK at grammar/punctuation and all that jazz. plus it's nearly 2AM here in the grand old South so I am a tad bit drowsy *YAWNS*.oh btw the writing in (......) that isn't bolded is honestly in my opinion some of the best stuff i've ever written (which probably means it sucks, considering whenever I think something is good it turns out to be utterly awful) so yeah just thought i'd share that wiff you :)**

**about updates; HAI MY NAME IS CASSADI AND I AM A SLOW UPDATER *everyone says HI CASSADI.* I do apologize for that though, like a million times. it's just i am focused WAY too much on this other story that i'm going to publish once it is completely done (I think that might be easier to do so ya'll dont have to wait as long for updates cause everything will already be written :D) and when i get focused I am FOCUSED. like not even Bill Kaulitz himself could get my attention. yeah, THAT focused. lmao. xD  
**

**anyway, ooooohhhhhh Cassadi was a bad gurl mhmmmmmm 0.o lmao, review!!!!!! xoxo, cassi :D**


End file.
